Goodnight Love
by ellamccloskey131313
Summary: The whole world is turned upside down because of a terrible accident, people are taking their own lives. When Frank, Stella, Zoe, Dan. Aneisha, Tom, Kloe and Zoe's foster brother Carl have to evacuate to different places, they come across a prison, assumed empty, This prison changes their lives forever. Rated M for sexual references and mild but frequent use of language.
1. Problems

**Hey Guys, so I've decided not to complete ' This is war' after losing the plot a little bit. This is still a sequel to unpredictable, but Stella has lost her baby and there isn't an attack of white robots (pfft what was I thinking) but there is a new killing plague. Carl from 'This is war' was Frank and Stella's kid in that, but in this he is Zoe's 11 year old brother. Enjoy!**

"What you got there?" Zoe asked, cornering Dan.

"Nothing, nothing you need or want to know about" Dan said.

"I'm your girlfriend, I think I should" Said Zoe.

"So weird you saying that, you haven't said it in a long time, since we...you know" said Dan.

"Yeah I know, please Dan" Zoe said, trying to grab the phone.

"I'm texting a friend" said Dan.

"Texting? Texting who?" Zoe asked.

"Just a mate" Dan mumbled.

"What's his name?" asked Zoe, with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, Zo I don't want you to get mad at me for who I've made friends with" said Dan.

"I won't be mad, just tell me who it is" said Zoe.

"Okay, once before, I was mad at him, for what he did, but we both agreed it wasn't his fault and it doesn't make sense that I'm friends with him, w-well it does make sense, I mean, I-It can make sense" Dan managed to stutter out.

"Dan please just tell me, if it's someone you know and if it's someone I know, then there's no problem" said Zoe.

"Look , I'll tell you later about...him" said Dan.

"Okay fine" said Zoe.

As if on time, their pencils started to vibrate and the team met each other in the janitors closet.

"So how are you love-birds doing?" asked Aneisha.

"We're doing fine, Dan has a new friend that he doesn't want to tell me about" said Zoe, pulling the lever.

Dan rolled his eyes.

They stepped out from the life into HQ to see Frank, Stella, Kloe and Carl.

"Girl chat? Later? Field?" whispered Aneisha.

Zoe nodded.

"Carl, Kloe what are you doing here?" asked Zoe.

"Carl's your foster brother, he wants to come on a mission with you, Kloe is your sister and she has something to say about that" said Tom, Looking down at his DS.

"Nuh- uh, no way, absolutely not, never" said Zoe.

"Oh please, I know what to do and I won't slow you down, what about you Dan?" asked Carl.

"I think it's time he learnt how to defend himself, he can't always hide behind your legs forever Zo" said Dan.

"He's way too young and inexperienced" said Kloe.

"God you sound like Stella" said Tom.

"So your with me?" asked Dan.

"Hell no, he can barely hold a laser gun" said Tom.

"I'll train him myself" said Dan.

"You know you'll have to put all of your time and effort into this" said Stella quietly.

They all knew Stella was upset, because she lost her baby, and her and frank had gone through some rough patches.

Frank gave her a brief glance. "Dan I think that's a great idea you should start soon" said Frank.

"Okay great" said Dan.

They then all left, Dan with Carl, Stella with Frank, Kloe with Tom and Aneisha with Zoe.

Aneisha and Zoe went and sat under a tree in the school feild.

"What has he done this time" asked Aneisha

"Nothing it's not him, it's me" said Zoe.

"I'm sorry I don't understand" said Aneisha.

"I trust him, but this new friend sounds like bad news, I don't know why" said Zoe.

"Don't worry Zo, I'm sure it's one of his friends from his old school" said Aneisha.

"I know but...never mind, there's another problem" said Zoe.

"What is it?" asked Aneisha.

"We had another fight last night, somthing that he's been keeping from me, he got an email from someone who calls himself Master powers" said Zoe.

"Zoe you need to chill out, everything's fine, nothing bad could possibly happen" said Aneisha.

"Your right, let's talk about something else...like Tom and Kloe". said Zoe.

"Tom and Kloe, Oh my god, haha, see how he follows her around with his little puppy dog eyes" Aneisha giggled.

"We're gonna wind him up about this for the rest of his life" said Zoe.

"That's what he gets for being such a hermit" said Aneisha.

They both burst out laughing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So kid, you've got to aim for the head if its someone with the plague and if its a human threat then you have to aim for the leg or the stomach" said Dan.

"Great, so are you and my sister gonna get married?" asked Carl out of the blue.

"Um, I haven't really thought about that stuff yet" said Dan.

"Well you should, anyway are we done yet" Asked Carl.

"How funny, earlier you were practically bouncing with joy about this" said Dan.

"I know, I was but I get bored easily" said Carl.

"Fine we'll take a break, I expect to see working hard later young man" said Dan.

"Yes sir" said Carl.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So about this plague, what are we gonna do?" asked Tom

"I don't know, travell maybe, settle down, it's never going to be the same" said Kloe.

"We don't have long until the plague spreads to our country, maybe we should make the most of life" said Tom.

"We're not gonna die Tom, It's only if we get bitten or scratched by someone infected" said Kloe.

"Yeah, I know, there's still a chance we could die" said Tom.

"How faithful are you?" asked Kloe, walking away.

Tom looked down ashamed at his pathetic attempt to ask out one of his bestfriend's sister. Dan approached him.

"Hi Tom, I need to talk to you about stuff you won't know about" said Dan.

"Happy to help" said Tom.

"I have a friend who Zoe thinks I hate, but I made friends with him" said Dan.

"Is that all?" asked Tom.

"Uh, we keep arguing" said Dan.

"Well do you tell her how you feel, you know, express your feelings and stuff?"

"I do, but everytime I tell her she always gets pissed at me and I don't know why" said Dan.

"Look Dan you'll get through this" said Tom, putting a hand on Dan's shoulder.

Kloe, Zoe and Aneisha walked over to Dan and Tom.

"Okay time's up who's the mystery friend?" asked Aneisha.

A black truck with fire stickers across it skidded itself into the parking lott before Dan could answer.

"Well here he is guys meet..."

Before Dan could continue, the truck door opened.

"WOOHHOOOO, I'M BACK BABY" shouted Chase powers.

"NO WAY" Zoe, Aneisha and Tom all said in unison.


	2. Our saying

**Hey, sorry late update, I've kinda got the idea, of what happens in this story, and people are most likey going to be suprised and angry at what happens, but this is another uppy-downy-uppy story, maybe without the figuring ending. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

Chase stepped out from the truck and winked at Zoe, she tried to cover her face, looking at him revealed too many bad memories.

Dan walked over to chase and did a high-five into a hug kind of thing.

"Dan what the hell is he doing here?" Zoe hissed.

"Zoe I told you not to get mad, just please be okay about this, yeah he might have broken us up by kissing you, but still it wasn't just his fault, right? We've talked about it and it was our trust issues, Chase is actually a good guy" said Dan.

"Okay, if he makes one wrong move..." Zoe tailed off.

"Just give me a second, I promise" said Dan.

"I love you, I love you" Dan said in a high pitched voice, jokingly, grabbing Zoe by the waist.

"I love you too, idiot" said Zoe, smiling.

Dan kissed her on the cheek and walked back over to chase.

"Are you sure your okay about this? Chase and Dan being friends is like purple nail varnish and red lipstick, weird" said Aneisha.

"I don't know, doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"Asked Zoe.

"Even if their bloody Chase Powers" said Kloe sighing.

"It'll be fine" said Zoe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

"Hey mate how you doing? Good as ever with a chick like Zoe or even better cause I'm here now eh? " asked Chase.

"Really funny" said Dan, sarcastically.

"Come on now, only a bit of fun" said Chase.

"I haven't told the others you're coming with us for the next mission" said Dan.

"Best keep it that way" said Chase, finally becoming as serious as Dan.

They walked over towards the others.

"Hey guys, as you've probably guessed by now, this is Chase" said Dan.

"Wow that's a cool name" said Carl.

"Hey kid, What's you're name?" asked Chase.

"Carl, it's a stupid name" said Carl looking down.

"No way, Carl is way cooler than Chase, if you ask me I'd say that's one of the best names" said Chase, squatting down to Carl's level.

"You think?" asked Carl.

"I know" said Chase.

"So what's the big arrival all about?" asked Tom.

"I just thought I'd surprise Dan and stuff" said Chase.

"Well you succeeded, you can go now" said Aneisha, she was mad at him for using her to get to Zoe.

"Aneisha" Dan hissed.

"No, no it's okay, look Neish I'm really sorry about what happened, it was just a mad crush on Zoe I used to have, I'm thinking of going lone for a while anyway, so no need to worry." said Chase.

"It's fine, sorry about that, not that it was totally unjustified but you know" said Aneisha.

"Yeah I do, and Zoe, I'm sorry about everything, kissing you, starting the break up and Piper" said Chase.

"We're good" said Zoe, simply.

Dan smiled at her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chase decided to join the school for a bit, and they all went to geography class, with Mr Macnab teaching.

"So today, we're learning about the eco-system in detail, since you Muppet students have already failed at the basics" He said, in his strict tone.

"Please buzz now, please buzz now" Dan whispered to himself.

All of their pencils started to buzz and they left the classroom to go to the janitors closet.

"Thank you god" said Dan to himself, as they entered the cleaning cupboad.

The four entered base as usual ready for their next mission.

"Team as you know, Carl and Kloe have gone home, so Tom you have the keyboards to yourself today" said Frank, expecting Tom to let out a triumphant 'YES'.

"I Don't know if Dan has told you but we have help on this next mission" said Frank.

Chase then stepped out from the lift into the base.

"Chase still has his great fighting skills and he has been training harder than ever" said Frank.

"Great, so what's the mission Frank" asked Dan, ignoring the cold looks thrown at him by his usual team.

"The plague, I need Dan and Chase to evacuate a hospital about four hours away from here, and Zoe, Aneisha, I need you two to help fit people including yourselves into a refugee camp not far from there, with Kloe, Carl and Stella of course, Tom and I will join after we help Dan and Chase access the hospital." said Frank.

"We're not soldiers, We're spies" said Aneisha.

"Well our jon is to protect the country, If that means this job, refers to you as being soldiers, then so be it" said Frank.

"I'm up for it" said Zoe.

"Thank you Zoe" said Frank, glad that someone's helping.

There was a long silence.

"It's what we do" said Zoe.

That simple line was enough to convice the others.

"When do we start?" asked Chase.

"Today, now, the plague has already hit the country, remember you're laser guns, and remember, Don't you get bit or scratched" said Frank.

"Or it's goodbye human and hello Zombie" Said Aneisha.

"Frank, I'll do what I have to do but sending Chase and Dan on that mission, It's a suicide run" said Zoe.

"Hey, remember our saying, every night we go to sleep we text each other" said Dan.

"What is it?" asked Chase.

"Goodnight Love" said Zoe.

"Exactly, if I die, I go down fighting, and you'll remember our saying" said Dan.

"Okay" said Zoe.

"Good, now let's save the country" said Frank.

**And I'll leave it there, hopefully the next update will be as soon as possible! x**


	3. Like a brother'

**Okay, action packed chapter for you guys, Dan and Chase are in a van on their way to the hospital, please review! hope you enjoy! ~ Ella xx**

Dan was trembling, he had no idea what to expect. He knew Frank and Tom were talking to him through his earpiece, by the concentration on Chase's face. "Okay Dan, did you get that?" asked Tom.

"Yeah, sorry Tom, just worried" said Dan.

"Don't worry Danny boy, we'll look out for each other, okay?", said Chase, placing a hand on Dan's shoulder.

They got out of the van and slowly entered the hospital. They walked to where the check in/out lady would be. She was there. Was. Her name was Sue, what was left of her, the soldiers had already shot her in the head to prevent reanimation. It stank the place out so much, Dan felt like being sick, he hadn't seen one of the things yet, and he thanked god that he hadn't. Chase and Dan entered a corridor, a messy one, with papers everywhere and the lights flashing on and off, people had probably panicked when they found out. They then walked into an operating theatre, they were lucky there was no one who was being operated on before everyone left. When they found nothing and no one inside, they went back into the corridor. Only then when Dan heard people screaming and shouting, he knew there was trouble. About five people in their hospital gowns ran round the corner, trying to run away from the soldiers.

"Why are they running away, their trying to help them?" Dan asked Chase.

After a short pause, Chase replied, "I don't think that's the case, Dan".

The soldiers were shooting at the patients one by one. Dan wanted to cry out, he really didn't know what to do, he thought they were evacuating people somewhere safer, not killing them, he could never kill someone. When the soldiers spotted Dan and Chase, they ran to them.

"We're gonna have to fight them off Dan" said Chase, surprisingly calm.

They both got into their positions and began to fight the soldiers, trying to get the guns from them. Once they had knocked four out, they had completely forgotten about the fifth soldier, he came up behind Dan and hit him hard on the head with his gun, with great force. Dan felt himself slipping away, he fell hard on the floor in an instant. Chase dealt with the guy painfully, by shooting him in the leg with another soldiers gun.

Chase carried Dan into one of the rooms, and put him on the bed. Chase listened to Dan's heartbeat and noticed that one of the soldiers had punched him hard in the chest and gut. Dan's lack of breathing and slow pulse worried Chase. He began to do CPR, pressing his hands firmly into Dan's chest. He couldn't do it. Chase quickly walked out of the room to check on what was happening, then he saw them, the killers, he saw the bites they'd received, they were dead, and it felt like that, but they were undead and immediately noticed Chase. He slipped back into the room and tried to pick Dan up again, he swore under his breath.

Chase put Dan back onto the bed, he knew he couldn't pick Dan up and take him down all of those floors without both of them dying in the process. He firmly gripped Dan's shoulders, and started violently shaking him.

"Dan, please come on" said Chase. "For Zoe, for Carl, for me" he said, still trying to wake Dan.

"Dan, if you're going to wake up, I need you to do it now" said Chase, angrily.

He then put his hands over Dan's closed eyes and dropped his head, silently sobbing. Chase had no choice, he just had to promise Dan one thing.

"I'll take care of Zoe" He whispered into Dan's ear, before leaving him.

Chase ran into the corridor and saw the creatures come towards him, he couldn't let Dan be gutted. Chase grabbed a metal bed and shoved it against Dan's door. He quickly ran out of the hospital and literally jumped into a van that was parked, he drove away. A best friend, like a brother he just had to leave behind, he was upset and mad.

"Why didn't he just wake up" Chase shouted to himself. He thought he was feeling bad about Dan, but god knows how his girlfriend is going to feel.

** CLIFFHANGER!Gonna leave it there, well what did you think? was Chase doing the right thing? how will Zoe react? find out in the next chapter! peace out! (Okay never gonna say that again).**


	4. Blowing up the memories

**Hurrayyy for early updates! This is a short chapter so I'll be posting another one today, at some point. This story is about everyone, and how they go through what's happening so this chapter is about Frank and Tom, next Chapter is about the refugee camp and there are some new characters that are pretty cool , so yeah, hope you enjoy! ~ Ella xx **

"Okay, Frank I've lost contact with Chase and Dan, so they must be at the camp or at least on their way" Said Tom.

"Okay Tom, check on upstairs CCTV, see what's going on" said Frank.

Tom turned to one of his three computers and looked on CCTV, he saw the creatures, what were they supposed to call them, the dead?, the hungry?, the sick?, how about creepers, now that sounds good. Tom backed away from his computer, like it was fire. Frank immediately rushed over to him.

"Jesus christ" he whispered.

"What do we do?" asked Tom.

"We have to get out of here, follow my lead" said Frank.

They stepped out from the closet and looked around, when they saw nothing they went through a corridor that had the doors to the front of the school. "Okay, this way" said Frank.

They rounded a corner and bumped into a creeper. It got a hold of Tom and he couldn't get away. Feeling the creeper's breath on his neck, and hearing it snarl and growl and snap it's teeth together, Tom wasn't sure if this was the end, he squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the bite, until Frank lunged for the creeper with his broom, hitting it on the head until the growls were gone.

"My first one of these things" said Frank proudly.

"Creeper's" said Tom, gasping for air.

"My first creeper then" said Frank.

"Okay let's go" said Tom, still a little shaken.

They ran out of the school's front doors, in search for a car. "Look over there" said Frank.

"Wait" said Tom, Frank turned to look at him.

"What is it?" asked Frank.

"How many do you think are in there? Fifty? One hundred? We can't risk them following us back to camp no matter what" said Tom.

"Tom we're running out of time, what do you suggest we do?" asked Frank.

"We burn it down" said Tom.

As much as he didn't like it, Frank knew he was right, what were they supposed to do?. "Okay I'll go in" said Frank.

"No way, I need to do this" said Tom confidently.

"Tom, are you sure?" asked Frank.

"No, I'm not sure of anything" he said. "If I don't make it out in five minutes, then go without me" said Tom.

"Okay, stay safe" said Frank.

Determined, Tom ran into the school with a lighter. He saw the body of the dead creeper and set it on fire, then he ran into the janitors closet and grabbed some bleach and cleaning products. Tom then sprayed everything on the floor at the front of the school and opened the door so he could run out without getting blown up. Quickly, he dropped the lighter into the puddle of cleaning products and with full speed, he ran out of the doors.

"FRANK START DRIVING NOW!" shouted Tom.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Tom, whilst the school blew up behind him. Tom half flew, half jumped. Frank swerved the car so Tom could get in. Tom jumped into the car, and Frank started driving. Tom felt like he could explode himself, the adrenaline he had was phenomenally massive. The other side of him felt sad, like he's just blown up the memories. Blade con, Jubblyade, Byron's music video. All of the memories in HQ, his computers, the gadgets, his life, it had all been turned to ashes. As they drove off in search of the refugee camp, Tom and Frank refused to let what just happened distract them from the real world now, and they decided not to tell the others, more weight on their shoulders would do nothing but bring pain.

**As I said before, I will be posting a new chapter soon, please review!**


	5. Reactions

**Sorry about the late update, I've had so much darn homework! Anyway this is a short chapter, you knind of get to know a little about the new characters, and the sad bit...Zoe's reaction. (Hence the chapter's name 'Reactions'. Hope you enjoy! Please review! ~ Ella xx**

There was still no sign of Dan and Chase. Zoe couldn't stop worrying, what if Dan didn't come back?, what if he was dead?.

"Zoe stop pacing or I'm going to be sick" said Kloe.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry I just hope Dan's okay" said Zoe.

"And chase?" asked Kloe.

"Yeah him too" said Zoe.

"Look Zoe, they'll be fine" said Aneisha.

"I'm sure their on their way right now" added Stella.

They'd got to the camp a few days after Dan and Chase left.

"Hey can I help?"asked Anna, one of the survivors, her and her sister, Christie were in Glasgow on a holiday when the outbreak occurred, they were then rescued by Rob and his son Connor.

At the camp there was Connor, Rob, Christie, Anna, Zoe, Aneisha, Kloe, Stella, Carl, Tom and Frank.

"Sure" said Aneisha.

"Everyone, can I have your attention?" Frank asked loudly.

They all turned and looked at him.

"We need to organize a run into the city soon, we're running out of supplies" said Frank.

Everyone's faces dropped, they knew that running into the city was a danger.

"I'll go" said Tom confidently.

"Tom, are you sure, you just got back?" asked Kloe.

"I'm fine" said Tom simply.

"I'll go too" said Connor.

"Me too" said Christie.

"Christie no" said Anna.

"I have to go, I need to pick up my weight around here, I'm fine" said Christie.

"I'm a good shot" she added.

"Well we don't need emotional goodbye's now, we have enough supplies to last a month, I just wanted you to know" said Frank.

"Good" said Anna.

"Carl come here" said Zoe.

"I need you to stay where Kloe can see you okay?" said Zoe.

Carl nodded his head.

"Good boy" said Zoe. She kissed him on the head and walked towards the tent.

"Shall I go and see if she's okay?" asked Aneisha.

"No, she's been really upset about Dan, crying all of the time, best not to disturb her" said Stella.

"Hey Aneisha, I think Connor has a crush on you" whispered Anna.

"Oh yeah? Well I think Carl has a crush on you" said Aneisha teasingly.

Anna opened her mouth, then shut it and splashed some water at Aneisha.

They both giggled.

"Wait, stop , stop" said Aneisha.

"What is it?" asked Anna.

"Can you hear that?" asked Aneisha.

"Yeah, wait it sounds like a car" said Anna.

Zoe obviously heard too, she came running out of her tent. Everyone gathered round for the reunion. The blue van came to a stop. Chase climbed out slowly, he had just lost his best friend, and now he had to tell his best friends girlfriend that he was gone, he already saw the panic on her face when she couldn't see Dan.

"Where's Dan?" Zoe asked quietly.

"Where the hell is Dan?" she asked louder.

"I'm sorry he didn't make it" said Chase glumly.

"No, no" said Zoe looking down, she began to sob.

"Your lying, I know you are...I bet he's in the back of that van" she said.

Zoe got up and started searching the van.

"Zoe, please" said Chase.

"NO" shouted a sobbing Zoe, she ran back to her tent.

"I tried..I tried" said Chase.

No one replied, they were all to sad to reply, Aneisha had tears in her eyes, Tom had his hands on his head, Frank went and sat on a rock looking at the ground, Stella went to stop Aneisha from seeing Zoe, Kloe and Carl, were already in a tent, unaware of the news and the new people, they didn't know him, but they did know he was special to them, to her.

**:'( :'( ~ Ella xx**


	6. Alone Soul

**Okay guys, well here it is, a longer chapter for you all, I hope you like the idea of me putting little 'sneak peaks' on my old story 'Unpredictable'for this story! Anyway Hope you enjoy!~ Ella xx**

Dan coughed hard, breathing in the harsh taste of the sweaty air, he could smell the scent of the dead, or was this a dream? Dan realised he was in the hospital, why the hell was he in a hospital?. Dan looked next to him, at the bedside table, he saw flowers, for someone who was in the bed before him. Dan gently touched the dead flowers, dead, just like everything else in this world. Zoe popped into his mind and he sat up immediately forgetting about his sore headache, he felt dizzy and tried to move, he leaned to far to the side and fell off the bed.

"Ahh" Dan mumbled and swore under his breath.

Dan got up and walked towards the door, limping. He tried to push it but it wouldn't open, there must have been something on the other side. With great force, he pushed to door open with his shoulder as hard as he could. The lights were flashing on and off. Dan saw a door halfway through the corridor and walked to it. Before he entered, he looked through the small square windows on the door.

"Oh my God" said Dan.

He saw the body of one of the nurses, all of her body was bloody and missing, with only her pale face to show, with open eyes. Dan started hyperventilating, he had no idea the plague would be this bad. He needed his girlfriend, he needed her to be in his arms, why couldn't he be where she was? Where was Chase? Where were the creatures?. Dan needed to get out of that hospital, he started running towards the end of the corridor, towards the exit sign. Dan ran out and gasped at the cool air, only to see a herd a flies surrounding him, there were wrapped up bodies everywhere, A variety of different size.

"These poor people" Dan sighed, still breathing rapidly.

Luckily the hospital was in a village, maybe Dan could find someone. Tripping as he went, he ran into the neighbourhood, until he saw a bike. Dan ran to it but stopped in his tracks when he saw one of the creatures lying on the floor, with half a body, reaching its arms to him. Dan tried to get away from it but it grabbed his leg and went in for a bite when suddenly everything blanked out.

Dan opened his eyes trying to figure out where he's ended up this time. He looked around him, he was strapped to a bed, he had blood running down his nose and his clothes were replaced with a gown. He heard footsteps and was beginning to feel worried.

"Dad! Dad! He's come around, what if he's one of them?" A boy asked.

"He' s not son, It's fine" said a man.

"W-who are you? What do you want with me?" Dan asked weakly.

"I'm Mark, this is my son Kyle" said Mark, he was dark skinned, with brown eyes and so was his son.

"We saw you struggling with one of those things, but at first I thought you were one of them. So I smacked you in the face with a shovel, I'm sorry" said Kyle.

Dan nodded in response, the boy's name was Kyle, similar to Carl, Dan thought about it and his face dropped into sadness.

"I-I need to get out of here, I need to find my girlfriend and a little boy, and my friends" said Dan.

"Calm down, take it easy, you're not going until you're ready"said Mark.

"I'm ready now" said Dan.

"You need clothes. You need to eat and wash, it won't take long, come down when you're ready then I have to show you something" said Mark.

"Okay" said Dan hesitantly.

They both left after Mark untied him.

Dan wrapped the duvet around him and followed shortly after they left. Dan saw them sitting at a table eating fruit out of a can, when they noticed Dan they signalled him to sit with them, and Kyle passed him a can of peaches.

"What were you doing all alone out there" Mark finally asked.

"Me and my friend we were..." Dan trailed off, his job didn't even matter any more, it's not like he was going back to it, but it still wouldn't come out of his mouth. ".. we were visiting someone, then all hell broke loose, I was caught in the middle of it and somehow woke up in a hospital bed" said Dan.

Mark gave him a confused look, with a hint of concern.

"What?"Dan asked, shoving peaches into his mouth.

"Boy, you know the hospital isn't far from here, right?"asked Mark.

"Yeah" said Dan.

"Well we've been keeping an eye on it and the last time all hell broke loose was almost two months ago" said Mark.

"What?" Dan asked , stunned.

"I was in a hospital bed for almost two months from a hit on the head by a gun?" Dan said astonished.

"Well your here now and that's what's important" said Mark.

"No, I don't even remember where my friends went, where Zoe went" said Dan.

"Who's Zoe" asked Mark.

"She's my girlfriend" said Dan, his clothes were on the table so he took a picture out if the pocket and gave it to Mark. It was taken a while back when Zoe first came to Saint Hearts and they were leaning on each other's shoulders with Aneisha in the middle, with her arms crossed.

"Which one?" asked Mark.

"The redhead" replied Dan.

"She's pretty" said Mark.

Dan looked at him with hope, like he was telepathically asking him if he knew where they were.

"If they got out alive then they'll be at a refugee camp in Edinburgh" said Mark.

"Why there?" asked Dan.

"I don't know food, water, shelter, safety" said Mark.

"Edinburgh sounds like a good deal" said Dan, hopeful.

"There's just one thing, one at a time those things are manageable, but when there are loads of them in groups all hungry...well you know what happens then" said Mark.

"Shall we show him dad?" asked Kyle.

"Show me what?" asked Dan.

"You'll see" said Kyle.

Kyle and Mark led Dan through a dark basement, the only light being a small rip in the wall with an outside view.

"Look through here" instructed Kyle.

"This is what you're up against" said Mark.

Dan looked through the small rip and noticed it was night time, the bigger thing he noticed was that there were about twenty of those dead creatures lurking about the place.

"You'll have to leave in the morning" said Mark simply as he led Dan to the showers.

"Take as long as you need" said Mark kindly before leaving.

Dan thought about these people and how they had helped him, Mark reminded him of Frank, always knowing what to say, the perfect leader. He would leave in the morning, determined to find her and nothing is stopping him now. Well apart from the lurking dead.

**Please review ~Ella xx**


	7. Death is inevitable

**I'm so sorry, I've had loads of essays to write lately but I'm here now with a big chapter. It kind let's you explore characters we haven't explored yet and the ending...well let's just say the ending is...unexpected. I may be putting a new _Comedy MI High _Story about how they talk on facebook and I have a few ideas about it, if I don't put it on writing this story then definitely after. It will cheer you up after the ending of this story... anyway nuff said hope you enjoy...~Ella xx **

It had been a month and they all knew Dan was gone, apart from Carl. Zoe just couldn't tell him, not yet anyway. It was better when people didn't think about the death of Dan, and they all had their jobs to do at the camp, women washing and cooking, men hunting and keeping watch, it felt normal, only average though, because nothing could replace the extraordinary life they had before it was literally burnt down. They were no longer teenagers, they were adults. No time to grow up, no time to worry about how you looked or felt about things any more, just time to think fast and act faster, to make big decisions and be ready at all times.

"How can you tell which ones aren't poison?" asked Anna, picking two mushrooms she collected out from her bucket.

"Um...only way I know how" said Zoe trailing off, trying to open up the mushroom.

"Ask Chase when he gets back?" suggested Anna.

"Yeah, I'll just go get some more" said Zoe before looking over at Carl.

"Carl, I want you to stay in Rob and Aneisha's sight while I'm gone okay?".

"Yes mum" he replied sighing.

"You too Zoe, don't wonder too far, if you bump into trouble, just hollor, I'll come running" said Rob.

"Yes mum" said Zoe sarcastically.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

Connor turned to Aneisha.

"I don't trust that Chase guy" he said.

"Wow, that's the longest you've gone without saying it" joked Aneisha.

"Seriously there's something about him" said Connor.

"Gut instinct?" asked Aneisha.

"Yep" replied Connor.

"I get that a lot, I'm almost always right" said Aneisha.

"I'm sure you are" laughed Connor, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

"You know, that's the seventh mosquito bite in an hour" said Stella, sighing. Frank wrapped his arm around her.

"Maybe it's that perfume your wearing" said Frank.

"I doubt it, but your right, it has to be a smell of some sort, but I don't think its my perfume" said Stella.

"So it's me then is it?" asked Frank, laughing.

"Hmm, maybe, but we do need some mosquito spray, when are you going into the city?" asked Stella.

"Soon, we can't just keep eating leaves and berries, I'm taking a group out, Tom, Christie, Connor and Rob, we'll get all we need" said Frank, confidently.

"Frank, I know your the leader, and what you say, goes but can't you just stay here, we can trust Tom, he can take a group into the city, after all he's been through, we shouldn't underestimate him" said Stella, feeling emotional, those stupid mosquito bites probably.

"Hmm, maybe"Frank agreed silently.

"Death is inevitable" said Stella, looking up at Frank, seriously.

"Frank I can't lose you...ever" said Stella, tears in her eyes.

Frank pulled her into his chest as she started to cry.

"Don't...don't even think about that,because I'm not losing you and your right, death is inevitable, I won't go, just this once, if that's what it takes for you to stop crying" said Frank, blinded with his own tears.

Stella just nodded.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo

"I never thought it would be like this" said Kloe.

"I always thought after all of those years in skull, even those years away from Zoe, I'd be invincible".

"Nobody's invincible, not any more, maybe they could be physically, but mentally?...there's no chance, not even a small one" replied Tom.

"I know, not after what we've seen...what you've seen" said Kloe, looking up at him.

"I'm fine, really I am"insisted Tom, but really, even he knew he wasn't.

"Nobody's fine Tom, not any more" said Kloe, looking away sadly.

"Hey, you know everything's gonna be okay right? I'll make it okay" Tom said, his voice growing softer.

"Be careful on that right please, if you don't come back I'll kill you" Kloe joked, sniffing.

Tom chuckled.

"I miss my gadgets" said Tom.

"Big change in topic Tom" said Kloe, smirking.

"I know, I just..." said Tom trailing off.

"W-what?" asked Kloe.

"I'm not meant to be like this, going on runs, having a girlfriend, doing dangerous things" said Tom.

"Tom.." Kloe started but Tom cut her off.

"That's Dan's job, he's meant to be here, going on a run, having the pretty girl, probably back flipping through the camp" said Tom.

"I could never be that" he added.

"You don't have to be, all you have to be is you and no one is going to judge you for it" said Kloe, looking into his eyes.

"I just wish I could talk to Dan, I wish I could still believe in heaven" said Tom.

"You can...if you want" said Kloe.

"Does it help?" asked Tom.

"Not always...but enough" said Kloe, smiling.

"Who do you talk to then, or pray to?" asked Tom.

Kloe's smile slowly shortened.

"Mine and Zoe's foster mum, before this whole thing went down, we were going to tell everybody, we were fostered by two people, Jim and Annette and they live on a farm, but Annette was bitten and died, I don't know what happened after that, or what's happened to my foster dad and my foster sister, but I don't think their doing well" said Kloe, grim.

"I'm sorry" was all Tom could get out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zoe stumbled across the uneven pebbles that were scatted across the ground into the forest.

She saw some mushrooms and bent down to get them when she heard a rustling from behind her. Zoe looked around and saw nothing but was convinced that something was there and wouldn't stop looking around her.

Suddenly a hand went over her mouth and she tried to scream but was tackled to the ground and turned over.

It was Chase, searching her eyes as she looked at him scared.

He lifted his hand away and started chuckling.

Zoe couldn't stop giggling too.

"How long do we have?" asked Chase, unbuttoning his shirt and taking off Zoe's.

"Ages, Anna the mushroom queen found enough for one day" said Zoe giggling.

Chase kissed Zoe's lips until he noticed her necklace, then she looked down at it too. It was the one Dan gave her, a heart.

Zoe took the necklace off and put it in the grass within arms reach before continuing to kiss Chase.

**I know, I'm sorry. Things will happen...~ Ella xx**


	8. The light in the dark

**GUYZZZ I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter and I worked hard on it :( please review, it means a lot, and it keeps me going. Anyway the action begins! enjoy :p ~ Ella xx**

"Remember what I said, Don't you ever forget" said Mark, handing Dan an empty gas can.

"I won't and I'm grateful, are you sure you're not coming?" asked Dan looking between Mark and Kyle.

"No we have business here" said Mark firmly.

"I don't know how to repay you" said Dan.

" It's not like money matters" Mark chuckled. "But that girl, you're girlfriend, if you find her, you don't waste anytime because you don't get to anymore, you do what you have to do to show her you love her, before the time runs out" said Mark looking away sadly.

"Thank you" said Dan, not knowing what else to say.

They shook hands and Dan patted Kyle on the shoulder, before Dan went to find that bicycle girl.

Mark and Kyle went back into their house after saying their goodbyes.

"Stay here son, I just have to go upstairs and do something" said Mark.

"Okay dad" Kyle replied.

Mark went up the stairs, hands shaking, he had to do this, he knew he had to do this. Mark went into the bedroom and pulled out his nipper rifle from under the bed before balancing it on the window sill. Mark could have pulled the trigger, but he didn't.

"Come on , come on" he sobbed.

He aimed it again at his dead wife's head but looked to the left and saw the framed picture of her and couldn't bring himself to shoot. Mark took the rifle away and rubbed his eyes, this was the worst nightmare he's ever had.

Dan walked along the path with his revolver in his belt, looking for that girl, he needed to put her out of her misery. Dan saw the bike and then the dead girl, she hadn't even moved and started reaching out again when she saw Dan. Dan walked up to the creature and crouched down.

"I'm sorry this happened to you" said Dan softly before aiming the gun and pulling the trigger.

Zoe was folding her clothes in her tent, thinking about what she was doing with Chase, how wrong it felt, how easy it felt, she needed comforting and Chase was the solution. Chase needed it too, Dan was his best friend and he was affected too. Zoe was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone get in her tent, she turned and it was Chase, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You startled me" said Zoe.

"I seem to be doing that a lot lately" said Chase.

When Zoe didn't laugh and looked down sadly, Chase gently pulled her chin up with his finger.

"What's wrong?" asked Chase.

" It's Carl" said Zoe.

"What about him?" asked Chase, feeling uneasy.

"When should I tell him? how do I tell a young boy his father figure, his role model is dead?" asked Zoe.

Chase couldn't help but fell hurt, surely Carl looked up to him now.

"Hey, whenever you feel ready to tell him, you'll do it, and it'll be okay, he just lost Dan, I don't want him to lose you too" said Chase.

Zoe sighed away the tears.

"You're right" she whispered.

She grabbed his shirt gently and he puled in for a kiss. It was soft at first, but Chase pulled in harder, clutching the back of Zoe's head. They broke apart suddenly when Carl walked in, luckily he hadn't seen anything.

"Mum, my necks itchy" said Carl, touching a spot under his hair.

"He calls you mum?" Chase asked Zoe whispering, Zoe nodded.

"Let me see" said Zoe.

Chase went to look as well and chuckled.

"That's a spot kiddo, the joys of the early stages of becoming a teenager, your officially a new member of the pubitarious" said Chase.

"What does that even mean?" asked Carl, confused and looking up at Zoe.

"Don't ask me, it's a boy thing" Zoe said before winking a Chase.

Zoe kissed carl on the head and turned toward Chase.

"Could you give us a minute?" she asked.

Chase nodded.

Zoe crouched down to Carl's level.

"Carl I just want you to know I'm right here, your mama's not going anywhere" said Zoe.

"I know" said Carl.

Dan felt like he'd walked for miles now, he just couldn't find a gas station, plenty of cars, but no gas station. Dan sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought. Dan kept walking, until he saw something, something which made his eyes water with excitement. A perfect motorbike, was standing there, gleaming in the sunlight. Dan walked over to it and let his hand slide over the soft fabric, the leather was so smooth. Dan then realized this was a zero motorcycle, which was very silent, it would still make a little bit of noise.

Dan thought about it.

"Screw it I'm taking this" he said to himself.

Aneisha pulled a map out over the back of the car.

"Okay, so the city centre is perfect, get in, get what we need and get out" she said.

"Sorry Neish, not quite as simple as that, more like, attempt to get in, try not to get called, search the whole city centre for essentials we don't even know are there and try to get out without being a meal for a herd of creepers" said Tom.

"Creepers?" asked Christie.

Aneisha and Tom smiled at her, then at each other.

"Reminds me of old times" said Aneisha.

"Hmm the good all times" said Tom.

Aneisha giggled.

"I guess our biscuit Tom hasn't completely hidden his real self" said Aneisha.

"I guess miss sarcastic hasn't completely lost her drama queen side" said Tom sarcastically.

Aneisha stuck her tongue out at him.

"You guys are so childish, it's unbelievable" said Kloe.

"Come on guys focus, the city centre is perfect, we'll go there" said Connor.

Everything was planned and everyone gathered round to say goodbye.

Anna and Christie's goodbye was emotional, Aneisha believed in Connor and knew he would be okay, so their goodbye was short and sweet. Tom and Kloe looked at each other and nodded, Kloe believed that everyone would be back, and that they should share the rears for the reunion later.

As the car drove off, it suddenly hit everyone that they had to get back to work immediately because four extra hands had gone.

The work never ends.

Dan was entering the City now and he could hear some shuffles, but that was nothing to worry about. The place looked wrecked, it was like it because the army had clear every living person out of the City, there were tanks and everything. He stopped for a minute and looked in his pocket and took out the crumpled picture of everybody at the team at Saint Hearts, he ran his thumb against Zoe's smiling face. He just had to find her.

Dan thought about what Mark had said and how he should show his love to Zoe when he found her. An idea had been burning in Dan's head for ages and he wasn't sure if there was any point, but he could make it mean something. Dan looked to the left and saw a jewellery shop. He climbed over his bike and walking into the little store. There were many of what he was looking for but one caught his eye, it was beautiful, silver with a big diamond in the centre and two smaller ones either side, it was perfect and probably Zoe's fit. Dan put it in his pocket before walking out of the shop and climbing back on his bike.

Dan heard growls and moans and more shuffling than he did before. He looked up and saw a whole heard limping furiously fast towards him. Dan panicked and turned the bike in the opposite direction, only to be met by another herd. Dan was stuck and didn't know what to do. He spotted and tank from earlier and fell off his bike trying to get to it. The two herds came together and tried to surround Dan, he quickly scurried under the tank and turned around on the ground, seeing the the dead had followed him under. Dan began to shoot as many as he could, but there were just too many. Dan looked up and held the barrel to his head.

"Zoe, Carl I'm sorry" said Dan.

Before he could pull the trigger he saw a way in the tank from the bottom, he quickly climbed in there and shut the steel turret.

Dan was shaking and sweating, he could hear his fast heartbeat and he had a painful headache, just when he thought things couldn't get worse.

Dan heard a loud voice and jumped, hitting his head on the roof of the tank. Dan found that the voice was coming from a transmitter.

"Hello?" Dan asked, shaking.

"Yeah you asshole, cozy in there?"

**oohhhhh, cliffhanger. who could that be? please review ~ Ella xx**


End file.
